Sons of Anarchy part 1
by xoneveragainxo
Summary: Gemma and Clay not lovin each other anymore? clay cheating really they really are about gemma, clay and jaxs realationship.....gemma pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

Sons Of Anarchy(this is Gemma and Clays view for the 1st few and then there will be more conflict with S.O.A and Gemma,Clay,Jaxs and Gemmas pregnancy)

Sons Of Anarchy

in the last episode Gemma said she thinks she's going through Menopause and her and clay got into a fight so I think I may rewrite the story

Gemma and Clay where having sex and Gemma got up and stared vomiting she sat down on the edge of the bed and put her head on her hand which was on her knee

Clay: "you okay babe?"

Gemma: "yeah I'm fine"she said sweetly

Clay: "are you sure?"

Gemma: "yes I'm fucking sure!"

Clay had noticed Gemma was having mood swings

the next day at the Club house

Gemma was sitting down in a chair and clay walks in

Clay: "you okay?" clay says in a soft voice

Gemma: "yeah, it's just, its just it's a strange warning"

Clay: "you should go to the doctors"

Gemma:gets up"no I'm fine "she kissed him and smiled

the girl clay had been fooling around with showed up too see him

Clay: "what the hell are you doing here?"

Girl:" I came to see you!"

Clay: "get her the hell out of here!"

eddy was sitting in the room with Gemma

Gemma: "who is she?"

Eddy: "no one"

she knew he was lying

Gemma: "come on eddy maybe ill give you a shot at me and you"

Eddy: "Fine. She and clay sometimes fool around"

Gemma fell back into her chair

Gemma: "Eddy please leave"

Eddy left

Gemma cried until Jaxs came in

Jaxs: "hey ma you okay?"

Gemma: "yeah I'm okay honey"

Jaxs: " I heard your sick"

Gemma: "what?"

Jaxs: "clay told me"

Gemma: "I'm not sick"

Jaxs: "ight ma"

Jaxs left

Gemma went to see a long time friend  
Friend:" honey its okay I got mine at 41"

Gemma:" I'm not ready"

Friend: "poor baby"

Gemma:" Clay is cheating on me, I thought he loved me"

Friend: "ill get my guy to write you a prescription

Gemma gets up and walks away upset

Clay got put under interrogation in the police office

Gemma pick up the prescription and see's the girl who clay was fooling around with

Gemma grabs a skateboard and smacks her in the face with it

they took Gemma to the same place Clay was at

clay see's her

Clay:" She has nothing to do with this! Why is she here?"

Officer:" She assaulted some girl with a skateboard"

Clay:" WHAT!?"

he gets up and opens the door to see them walking Gemma into a room with hand cuffs on

Clay:" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

Gemma:" SAME THING YOU DID NAIL SOME LITTLE CHICK FROM NAVADA!"

Clay:" LIKE I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH SHIT AND YOU GO AND DO THIS"

Gemma:" YOU SHOULD OF THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOUR DICK WENT ON A CHEERLEADER HUNT!"

Clay:" HEY I DIDN'T TELL HER TO COME HERE"

Gemma: "BUT SHES HERE!"

Clay:" BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT"

Gemma:" AND IT'S NOT MY PUSSY!"

they took Gemma away

Officer: "let him go"

they let Clay go and he went to see Gemma

she was sitting on her bed

Clay:" I hear you don't want bail post"

Gemma:" Yeah that's right I just need a little me time"

Clay:" Oh…."sits on the floor

Gemma:" Clay I think I'm going through Menopause you know what that means?"

they let Gemma out the next morning

Clay took Gemma to the doctors and the doctors made her go to the hospital

she sat in the waiting room shaking

Gemma:" Clay go home and ill walk home" they did not live far from the hospital what so ever

Clay left after 10 minutes of her begging Clay to leave

the doctor took Gemma

Dr: What symptoms are you having?"

Gemma: "Swollen everywhere, vomiting a lot, tired, mood swings, out of breath"

Dr.:" Let me guess the other symptoms.. Backaches, Cravings, Sweating when everyone else is cold, weakness and weight gaining"

Gemma:" yeah….."she looked a little scared

Dr.: "please lay back I need to examine you"

she laid back

Dr.: "put your feet up"  
she did

he put pressure on her stomach

Gemma made a face showing she was in a lot a pain

Dr.:" We need to do an ultrasound on you"

Gemma:" What's wrong?"

He got the ultrasound machine and put gel on her stomach and looked

Dr.:" Gemma your 7 weeks pregnant"

Gemma got a scared/shocked look on her face

he prints the ultrasound pictures

he wipes some of the gel off and she puts her shirt down

she stands up and grabs her purse get the pictures

when she gets home she is all alone so she its on the couch and looks at the pictures she cant believe she is pregnant again

clay walks in

Clay:" hey honey"

she tries to hide the pictures

Clay:" What's that?"

Gemma:" nothing"

he goes to grab them but she pulls them close to her

Clay:" Gemma what's going on? I knew something was wrong when they told you to go to the hospital! Are you okay?"

Gemma:" Clay."she said softly as she got up

she stood in front of him nervous

Gemma:" I'm pregnant"

they hugged for so long as she cried on his shoulder


	2. Chapter 2

GUEST STARING:

GUEST STARING:

James Denton as Mike Delfino

Kimberly S. as The hooker/stripper Wanda

Sons of Anarchy part 2

It was 4 hours after Gemma told Clay she was pregnant……

they where about to go out to eat with Jaxs and Gemma was laying down in bed for awhile, Clay was having second thoughts about having a baby

Clay:" Gemma?"

Gemma:" Yeah" Gemma said opening her eyes

Clay:" Are you really pregnant?"

Gemma:" Yes I am"

Clay:" Gemma have you been……fooling around with anyone?"  
Gemma:" Like you"Gemma said pissed

Clay:" Tell me the truth"He said angrily

Gemma:" Clay I'm not ready to talk about this!"

Clay:" Is this my baby?"He said wanting to punch a brick wall

Gemma:Starts to cry

Clay: who is he?!"

Gemma:" Mike Delfino"

Clay:" GEMMA! HOW COULD YOU?"

Gemma:" I knew you where cheating on me and I wanted revenge and then I kind of feel in love with him"

Clay:" I cant believe you are pregnant with my best friend's baby"

Gemma:" It might be yours"

they continued to fight for 30 minutes but then it was time to go

they got to the place where Clay wanted to go it ended up being a 'titi bar'

Wanda walked up to Clay's table

Wanda:" Hey honey"She said taking off her shirt

Clay:" Id like to tap that"

Wanda:" Well why don't you come into the back room and we can you knows"

Clay:" okay"he said not acknowledging Gemma

they went into the back room

Gemma called Mike because Jaxs wasn't there yet8

Mike: Hello?"

Gemma: Mike"Gemma said almost crying

Mike:" Gemma honey what's wrong?"

Gemma:" can you come to where I'm at?"

Mike:" Yeah where are you?"

she gave him the address

Mike showed up and Gemma ran into his arms she was really in love with him

she decided to tell him before he noticed anything

Gemma:" Mike I'm pregnant"

Mike:" Does this mean we cant see each other anymore?"

Gemma:" It's yours"

Mike got scared a little  
Mike:" this is an odd place to find that out"

Gemma smiled

Mike:" does Clay know?"

Gemma:" yes… I need you Mike"

they kissed and as soon as they finished Clay and Wanda where moaning really loud

Jaxs walks in

Jaxs:" hey ma"

Gemma:" Hey honey I was just about to leave.. come over the house in an hour okay?"

Jaxs:" Okay where is Clay?"

Gemma:" In the back"She said looking upset  
Gemma and Mike left to take a walk in the park, they held hands

Mike:" So when did you find out you where pregnant?"

Gemma:" Earlier today"

Mike:" How far along are you?"

Gemma:" 7 weeks"

Mike:" What are we going to do? Marry?"

Gemma:" well first me and Clay have to get divorced'

Mike:" What are we going to do tonight?"

Gemma:" I'm kicking Clay out tonight"

Mike:" then I shouldn't come over"

Gemma:" no I want you too'

Mike" your right I already got you pregnant nothing else can happen"

Gemma smiled and kissed him

they went to go to Gemmas house

they got there and Jaxs was sitting outside, Gemma opened the door, they all sat down

Gemma:" Jaxs im just going to come out with this……………Im pregnant"

Jaxs:" how's clay taking it?"

Gemma:" Not good….because its not his baby"

Jaxs:" who's the dad?"

Gemma:" Mike"

mike looks down at his shoes

Jaxs:" ma I got to go ill be back later"he left a little pissed off

Gemma was upset, so Mike kissed her and they both feel back onto the couch and then………..Clay and Wanda walk in

Clay:" Gemma get out of my house"

Gemma:" YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THIS IS MY HOUSE"

Clay went to go punch Gemma but Mike punched him first, then Wanda punched Gemma in the arm

Clay and Wanda went into the bed room and started having sex and Gemma started packing her stuffshe got everything of hers and they went to Mikes huge house, they laid down in bed and cuddled and kissed at random moments….she was really in love

a very drunk Clay comes over

Clay:" Gemma we need to talk"

Gemma:" Clay get out of my life im happy about being pregnant with Mike"

to be continued


End file.
